Chosen twins
by Mew Suger
Summary: What if ash had a sister? What would happen if she was kidnapped by Mewtwo when they were almost ten? Read about Alex as she travels her own way. Rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**Suger: hello my lovely readers! thank you so much for reading 'Twin Chosens' **_

_**Alex: now only if we could get her to work on her other stories then we would be good**_

_**Ash: right**_

_**Suger: i will ignore those two. i own nothing but the idea and Alex! enjoy**_

* * *

Chosen twins 1: how it started

(Dream)

(Alex's p.o.v...)

Sparks, Ash, Pichu, and me were playing at Professor Oak's lab. Sparks and me ran by some rattatas as Ash and Pichu chased us. I saw something in the bushes that looked like a hurt pokemon. I ran over to it and Sparks jumped on my shoulder. I looked to see a pokemon that looked like mew but bigger. I pulled out some Oran berries and held them out to it.  
"Here you go purple strike." Where did the name come from? He (I guessed) seemed surprised too.  
_{How do you know my name?}_ I was startled by the sudden voice in my head, Sparks jumped so I guessed she heard it too.  
"I dunno, maybe it's apart of the legend I heard from the forest pokemon. If someone ,human or pokemon, knows your real name without you telling them then they are your destine partner." Sparks nodded still staying on my shoulder.  
[**Right! Momma learned to understand pokemon so she could talk to me!]** Sparks seemed suspicious of Purple strike. I now know why.  
He shot up, gabbed me and Sparks, and flew up in the air. I screamed, and mom,Ash, pichu, and professor Oak ran outside.  
"Alex!" **[Sparks!**] Sparks fell and I just barely caught her before she fell to the ground. Pichu tried shooting a thunder shock but ended up shocking himself.  
"Alex don't worry I will find you!" I nodded and purple strike then took off.

(Dream end)

I shot up in bed covered in sweat. It has been one year since that day and I still remember it. Sparks picked up her head and looked at me.  
**[Another bad dream?]** I nodded not being able to speak at the time. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. Wrapped in a towel, I went to my closet and took out a green t-shirt and blue jeans. I slipped on the outfit and put my hair up. Sparks was brushing her fur down but it kept popping back up on her right ear.  
"It's not going to go down. It's because your a spiky eared pichu it does that." Sparks sighed and put down the brush.  
**[I know.] **I scooped her up in my arms and opened the door to our room. I walked down the long steps to the kitchen.  
We went into the kitchen to see the brainwashed nurse joy making eggs.  
"Morning Joy." She nodded at me in return.  
"Master should be down soon mistress. He just sent some invitations to some powerful trainers." I nodded. I found out purple strike was a clone of mew and was called by who created him Mewtwo. I was the only human he trusted and he didn't understand why I was so nice to pokemon.  
Mewtwo flew in and landed at the table just as joy gave me and sparks our food.  
"Morning." I took a bite of the eggs while Sparks munched on her pokemon food.  
_{ Morning Alex, Sparks.}_ Joy gave him some pokemon food that he usually ate and he took a piece of it and bit into it.  
"Sparks and me are going out again today." Sparks and me would go around the forest training and figuring out how to get off of new island. Mewtwo just nodded just as me and Sparks finished eating. I stood up from the table and she jumped to my shoulder. I put our dishes in the sink and walked to the door that led to the gate.  
"See ya."  
I sat in a tree thinking of what happen the first time I tried to run away from the island.

(Flashback)

I had been on the island for a week now and I was home sick. I missed mom, professor oak, I even missed Ash and Pichu who woke me up every morning by ash getting woken up by a thunder shock. I missed mom's pokemon, the forest pokemon, the pokemon that stayed at professor oak's lab. I gabbed the rope that was in my room and tied it to my bed leg.

"Sparks come on let's go." She nodded and got on my shoulder as I climbed down the rope. I got to the bottom and darted the way we flew from when I first came. It was night time so I didn't need to worry about purple strike seeing me leave. I got to the beach and saw a lapras beside the beach swimming by.

"Wait please!" It looked at me surprised.

**[I didn't know there was any humans on this island.] **I sighed.  
"I was kidnapped by a pokemon and taken here. Could you please take me off this island?" She nodded and I climbed on her back.

**[How unusual for a human to understand pokespeech.] **She took off towards main land.

"I learned about a month ago so I could understand Sparks better. She hatch from a egg I got for my ninth birthday about two weeks ago and we haven't been apart since. She was also captured with me." Lapras nodded as we swam across the ocean.

"Why would you help us so willingly? Most pokemon distrust humans." Lapras looked at me.

**[I could sense you have a good heart and decided to help you. Once we get to land you will be allowed to capture me.] **I was shocked by this but nodded. By now it was sunrise and Purple strike would notice I was gone soon. I noticed an island in the distanced and pointed to it.

"We can stop there and rest lapras. You've been carrying us half the night and I don't want you to hurt yourself." She nodded and swam to the small island.  
They landed on the small island and I took out a bunch of Oran berries and a pokeball.

"Here that way we won't have to do it as soon as we get to mainland." I held the enlarged pokeball to lapras and she tapped it with her nose. The ball shake a few times before it click showing lapras being captured. I let her back out and landed her a few berries.

"Here you go lapras. Welcome to the team." She smiled and ate the berries while I sat down next to her and shared some berries with Sparks. The extra berries I put in my bag and pulled out a book about aura guardians. Sparks and lapras looked curious.

[**whats that momma?]** I looked up and turned the book so they could see. It showed an old aura guardian move on the page.

"This is a book I got from my father before he disappeared. It has been passed down over the years in my family. It's a book about aura guardians and you are only able to read it if you are an aura guardian or an aura guardian's pokemon. Me and my brother can both read it and I had it on me when we were captured. I also have this necklace that is suppose to have magical powers." I showed them a necklace that was tucked in my shirt that has a latias&latios pendent on it. I closed the book and turned to lapras.  
"Do you want a nickname or do you want me to just you by your breed." Lapras looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.  
**[That would be nice. My actual name is dashing hope.]** I nodded and thought of a quick name.  
"How about Hope then?" She nodded and cooed. Sparks and me climbed back on her back and we were off again.  
It was nightfall before we reached mainland and I returned lapras before going into the nearby town. It was right next to the beach and had a large pokemon center. I went inside an went up to nurse Joy.  
"Could you heal my pokemon for me please?" She looked surprised at this.  
"Aren't you a little young to be a pokemon trainer?" I nodded.  
"I'm not one yet but Sparks is a present and Hope wanted to go with me. I haven't battled anyone yet though. I got lost riding Hope and now I'm about a day away from home. Could I also get a room? I have money." Cute and innocent act is the best. Nurse Joy nodded and took Hope's pokeball and Sparks. She gave me a key with a number 4.  
"This is your room number and its free of charge. Your rooms down that hallway on the left and if you go all the way down there is a cafeteria where you can get something to eat." I nodded and thanked her as I went and sat down on a bench.  
5 minutes later Nurse Joy called me and gave me Hope and Sparks.  
"Here you go and have you called your parents yet?" I nodded. "Yes mam. I used one before I came here." I actually didn't know my home phone or professor oak's. She nodded and I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.  
Once in there I noticed that they had a place where water pokemon could come out and eat with their trainers. I let Hope out and sat my stuff on a table nearby.  
"I'm going to get some food for us ok Hope? Guard my stuff." She nodded and swam around in a small circle. I went and quickly gabbed me some food and some food for Sparks and Hope. When I got back to the table Sparks was riding around on Hope's back.  
"Dinner time you two." I set down two bowls next to the pool and sat next to it also. They both came up and started eating. They quickly finished and I returned the bowls. I gabbed my stuff and returned Hope while Sparks jumped on my shoulder. We walked to our room and I fell into the bed. Fast asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow.  
I got the next morning and returned the key to Nurse Joy.  
"Nurse Joy, when you healed my lapras yesterday did you find out what moves she could do." Nurse Joy nodded.  
"Yes, your lapras is at level 31 and knows ice beam, water pulse, attract, and hydro pump." I nodded in thanks and waved goodbye. I just now notice I was in cerulean city. 'Ok so I actually have about a week, maybe I could ride on Hope to the beach near pallet and get there in three days.' But before I could let her out Purple strike appeared and furious wouldn't even described it.  
_{why did you run away?!}_ I flinch at the rage in his voice.  
"I just wanted to see my family again." He made me float in the air and turned towards the direction of new island.  
_{we are going back.}_ Sparks and me nodded not wanting to make him angrier.

(Flashback end)

I had gotten stuck in my room for a month which luckily has a small pool in it. I never tried again after that.  
I jumped down from the tree after hearing a sound coming deeper in the forest. It sounded like a cry of help. Sparks and me ran in the direction of the sound. Hoping, we weren't to late.


	2. Chapter 2: new friends appear!

_**I am so so so sorry I haven't post till now! i'm having a friend proofread my chapters and he is thanking way too long. I already fixed most of the mistakes so enjoy!**_

* * *

We ran as the cry for help got louder and louder telling us we were close. We stopped as we saw an eevee being surrounded by a bunch of beedrill.

"Sparks thunder shock!" She nodded and jumped. She sent a powerful thunder shock towards the beedrill. While some of them got shocked the others flew away. I ran to the eevee to see it was injured. I pulled out a homemade potion and sprayed it on small of the smaller cuts. I then picked her up and started running back towards the castle.

"Don't worry little eevee we'll make sure you don't die."

"Mewtwo! Joy! We need help now!" They ran in as I set the eevee on a small table in a medical room we had there.

{How did this happen?} I shook my head.  
"I don't know. Sparks and me were sitting in a tree when we heard it crying for help. It was being attacked by beedrill when we got there and sparks scared them off with a thunder shock." He nodded as joy got to work. I went out of the room and sat on the wall. Sparks looked at me.

[mamma are you ok?] I nodded.

"Yeah I'm just worried about the eevee." She nodded as I went into the back of the castle where there was a pond. I let out hope and she stretch after being in the pokeball all day. I gave her some Oran and Cheri berries which she loved. Sensing something wrong she looked at me.

[somethings wrong alex] I petted her nose and sighed.

"We saved an eevee from beedrill but its been badly hurt and is in treatment now. I'm worried about it Hope." She looked at me.

[you have done all you could. Leave it to the eevee to recover.] I nodded.

"Thanks Hope." Mewtwo flew in and looked at me.

{the eevee is waking up.} I nodded and let Hope swim around a little while I checked on the eevee. Sparks jumped on my shoulder as I ran the medical room.

I saw the eevee in a dome thing that helps pokemon heal when seriously injured. It had it eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Joy was at a computer next to it.

"Joy is the eevee alright?" She nodded.

"Yes mistress Alex. The eevee is just fine thanks to you. You brought it in just in time." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Joy left the room and I watch the eevee sleep. Joy said to let her know when it woke up. The eevee breathing slowed a little and it's eyes opened. It looked at me with no fear in its eyes.

"Hey little one. You ok?" It nodded and tried to stand.

"Wait! You could hurt yourself even more!" It laid back down at that and I smiled.

[thank you for saving me.] She (by the voice) sounded tried still.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Ill be right back. I need to get Joy to make sure there's nothing else wrong with you." She nodded and I left to go get Joy.

( 1 month later...)

The eevee I had found a month ago and me were going out to the forest to bring her home. Once we arrived at the edge of the forest I turned to her.

"Well goodbye. You should go home now since your all better ok eevee." She shook her head an jumped on my shoulder.

[No! I want to stay with you Alex!] I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She just hit a empty pokeball after crawling to my belt and was sucked in. The pokeball dinged telling me eevee was caught. I let her out right after and saw she was grinning an eevee smile.

[by the way my real name is Luna Cresent] I smiled and picked her up.

"Well now your nicknames Eve then." Eve yipped and we walked back to the castle. Tomorrow I had a really big surprise coming.


End file.
